


Во всем виновата Г.Б.З.

by EvilLine



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Crossdressing, F/M, Friendship between Mila and Yuri, Gen, Humor, M/M, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-12
Updated: 2017-07-12
Packaged: 2018-12-01 10:03:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,403
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11484072
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EvilLine/pseuds/EvilLine
Summary: Гошу бросила девушка и Мила хочет ему помочь. И втягивает в это Юру.





	Во всем виновата Г.Б.З.

**Author's Note:**

> Большая часть фика - дженовая, пейринги идут больше намеками и то немного. Особенно Виктор/Юра.

Мила слишком бурно реагировала на Гошины неудачи. Каждый раз она устраивала бурную деятельность, пытаясь их разрешить. И все бы ничего, если бы она не втягивала и остальных. Юра зарекся ей помогать еще после совместного просмотра «Титаника», когда Мила не отнимала ладони от лица, маскируя хихиканье под всхлипы, а Гоша едва не вывихнул Юре руку, схватившись на эмоциях в особо душещипательный момент. Виктор тогда сделал сложное лицо и предложил включить «Служебный роман», мол, он душевнее.  
Хоть не сбежал, зараза.  
\- Мила, нет, - отрезал Юра, но она лишь отмахнулась:  
\- Ты же понимаешь, что так нельзя? Эта лахудра бросила Гошу прямо перед чемпионатом, не могла подождать немного, мы бы только обрадовались.  
\- Мы? – пробормотал Юра.  
Мила пропустила его слова мимо ушей и повела плечом, оправляя лямку топа.  
\- И знаешь, что я придумала? Надо показать ей, что наш Гоша легко себе другую найдет, а эта звонков и извинений не дождется.  
\- Наш? – Юра покосился на Милу, Мила взмахнула волосами и придвинулась к Юре, зашептала, удерживая за рукав водолазки:  
\- Все очень просто: я знаю, в какое кафе она постоянно таскается с подружками. И там работает мой знакомый. Надо прийти туда с Гошей, изобразить свидание – и все.  
\- Удачи тебе, - Юра зевнул и попытался отодвинуться от Милы. Мила не отпускала.  
\- Она меня в лицо знает. Догадается, что это все спектакль, а не Гошина новая влюбленность.  
\- А зачем ты каждый раз вокруг нее вилась, когда она к Гошке в Ледовый приходила? – резонно спросил Юра.  
Мила не ответила, лишь спросила:  
\- Ты же мне поможешь?  
\- Что?  
\- После небольшой обработки, - Мила подхватила Юру за подбородок и повернула вправо-влево, критически осматривая, - тебя от девушки не отличить.  
\- Мила, нет! – Юра взвыл и рванулся, но его возглас заглушил крик Якова.  
\- Гоша, ты опять!?  
Юра обернулся: Яков багровел лицом у бортика, Гоша поднимался со льда. Не считая покрасневших и слегка опухших глаз, выглядел он вполне терпимо. Вот только за одно утро он завалил все прыжки.  
\- Не жалко его? – прошептала Мила.  
\- Жалко, - тоже шепотом ответил Юра. – Но твоя идея его ничем не утешит.  
\- Поверь мне, - Мила крепко сжала его плечо, - это поможет.  
У Милы всегда были дурные затеи. И именно Юру она чаще всего в них втягивала. Впрочем, Юра тоже не оставался в долгу.  
\- Разговаривать с Гошкой будешь сама, - бросил он и вернулся на лед, не дожидаясь окрика Якова. 

В квартире Милы их встретили тишина и бардак. На всех горизонтальных поверхностях блестящим и шуршащим слоем лежали Милины платья, отражая свет ламп.  
\- А ты готовилась, я смотрю, - Юра сощурился и покосился на Милу. Некоторые наряды он смутно узнавал - Мила приходила в них на банкеты. – Я это не надену.  
\- И не надо, - Мила потащила Юру в комнату. – Слишком яркие, да и бросаться в глаза будет твое отсутствие груди. Подберу тебе что-нибудь поскромнее.  
Юра заскрипел зубами, но отступать было некуда. Это же Гошка, в конце концов. Он сам не раз помогал Юре мазать ссадины зеленкой и давал советы как вести себя с девушками, хотя его не просили. Не то что бы Юре эти советы были нужны – скорее, совсем нет, но заботу он ценил.  
\- Ты разговаривала с Гошкой? – вспомнил Юра.  
\- Нет еще, - легкомысленно отозвалась Мила и надавила Юре на плечи, усаживая в кресло перед трюмо.  
Юра подскочил.  
\- Закончу с тобой и позвоню, - Мила приложила ладонь к уху. – Пусть приходит сразу видимый результат, легче согласится.  
\- Зачем я в это ввязался… - застонал Юра и уткнулся лицом в колени.  
\- Чтобы спасти Гошину гордость! – провозгласила Мила и воздела тюбик с тушью как факел у статуи Свободы.  
\- И убить мою.  
\- Ничего твоей гордости от одного забавного маскарада не сделается, - Мила решительно развернула кресло и нацелилась на Юрино лицо. Иногда она хмурилась и жаловалась, что косметика не того тона и рылась в живописной горе баночек и флакончиков, небрежно вытряхнутых из косметички на трюмо.  
\- Отлично получилось! – оценила Мила после получаса работы. – Нет, пока не смотри, вот оденешься – тогда можно.  
Мила сунула Юре в руки вешалку и заверила, что надевается это все очень просто, не запутается.  
\- Мила, выйди, - прошипел Юра. Он уже стягивал майку, а Мила и не думала отворачиваться. Юра потянулся к брюкам.  
\- Осторожно, не повреди макияж, - предупредила Мила и ушла, доставая на ходу телефон. Вскоре Юра услышал ее голос, но слова толком не разобрал.  
Юра повертел вешалку в руках. Из плюсов – это были хотя бы джинсы, а не юбка, чего Юра смутно опасался, из минусов – к ним прилагалась блузка с хитрым воротником, что объемные рюши создавали иллюзию груди. Открыты были только плечи и то совсем чуть-чуть, чтобы блузка не сползала. На блузку Юра посмотрел с опасением и решил начать с джинсов, казавшихся более простыми и знакомыми.  
Первое, что понял Юра – джинсы были не Милины. Ее бы с него падали, а эти с трудом застегивались, вынуждая втянуть живот. Юра посмотрел на блузку.  
Та смутно напоминала его прошлогодний костюм для произвольной, особенно пышным воротом и тугим поясом на талии. И точно так же Юра не мог ее застегнуть. В прошлый раз, в время первой примерки, молния зажевала ткань, и помогавший тогда Виктор от усердия едва ее не вырвал, попутно придушив самого Юру.  
Юра кое-как дотянулся до спины и застегнул молнию, вовремя откинув волосы. Он давно не обрезал их и теперь они доставали до лопаток. Обычно он собирал растрепанные пряди в хвост, но сегодня Мила настояла, чтобы он не заламывал волосы. Что-то собиралась делать с ними.  
\- Юр, ты оделся? – окликнула Мила из коридора. Юра спешно одернул блузку и открыл дверь.  
Мила ахнула, быстрыми движениями одернула и поправила, потом довольно кивнула.  
\- Пойдет. Не так женственно, как хотелось бы, но в чем другом ты будешь слишком напрягаться. Идем, уложу тебе волосы.  
Мила была мягче, чем Лилия – ну или требуемая прическа проще. Лилия тянула пряди уверенно и стягивала туго, Мила же задумчиво теребила пальцами волосы и перекладывала туда-сюда.  
\- Знаешь, - невпопад сказала Мила. – Я всегда восхищалась им. Он казался таким… невероятным, что ли. Неземным. И когда я видела его на льду, глаз оторвать не могла.  
\- Мила, ты о ком говоришь? – ужасное подозрение зародилось в сердце Юры. Очень невероятное подозрение.  
\- А потом, когда узнала получше, что он не такой сверкающий и взрослый, как я думала раньше – чувства не изменились. Напротив, когда мы на одном катке, и я вижу его каждый день... И поэтому, - Мила с грохотом обрушила фен на трюмо. – Меня бесит эта дрянь, растоптавшая все…  
\- … Что ты хотела, - тихо сказал Юра.  
\- Да.  
Юра неловко замолчал. Но Мила и не ждала ответа: она снова улыбнулась и выдернула Юру из кресла. Глянула на часы.  
\- Идем, наденешь мою куртку.  
\- Ты договорилась с Гошкой? – спохватился Юра.  
\- Не совсем, - лукаво сощурилась Мила. – Я рассказала ему про наш план и что он должен прийти в кафе.  
\- Но он не знает, что это буду я, - сообразил Юра. – Мила, что за цирк?  
\- Я боялась, что он откажется. А так он думает, что я подговорила свою однокурсницу.  
\- И в лицо он меня, конечно, не узнает.  
\- Когда узнает – будет поздно что-то отменять. 

Они опоздали: когда Юра, чертыхаясь про себя, влетел в кафе, Гоша и его бывшая зазноба были внутри. Мила щедро пообещала приглядеть за ним, устроившись напротив кафе на лавочке через дорогу. Рыжие волосы и бесстыжие глазищи Мила спрятала под капюшон ветровки – Юриной ветровки – и за темными очками, неуместными для октябрьских сумерек. Юра подозревал, что она просто нашла себе место в первом ряду и помощи он от нее не дождется. С другой стороны, справиться с Гошкиной бывшей зазнобой Юра мог и сам, если ее обуяет приступ ревности. А вот реакции самого Гошки Юра опасался.  
Лишь бы не заорал на все кафе.  
Гоша сидел за столиком и грустно помешивал какао изящной ложечкой. Застывшего в дверях Юру толкнули, он двинул локтем в ответ и спохватился. Быстрым шагом он двинулся к Гошке, на ходу расстегивая куртку. Если впечатлять маскарадом, так уж сразу.  
Юра кинул куртку на спинку стула. Гоша поднял глаза и выронил ложечку.  
Прежде чем он успел что-либо произнести, Юра наклонился и крепко обхватил его за плечи.  
\- Без паники, - прошипел на ухо оцепеневшему Гошке, хлопнул по плечам и отстранился.  
Гоша отмерз и полез под стол за ложечкой. Юра сел на стул и радостно вытянул ноги: Милины ботинки на высокой платформе пусть и прибавляли ему роста, но в них было легче сидеть, чем ходить. Сложнее, чем в зачехленных конькам, особенно по скользкому полу кафе. Гоша вылез из-под стола и, судя по вытаращенным глазам, ботинки он оценил. Теперь залип на блузке девчачьими рюшечками и бантиками и явственно побледнел. Подался к Юре и цепко ухватил за запястье.  
\- Юрка, ты чего творишь? – прошептал он.  
\- Это не я, это Мила, - открестился Юра. – Ну ладно, и я немного.  
Гоша бессильно тряхнул головой, Юра осторожно попытался высвободить руку и скосил глаза в сторону дальнего стола, где Г.Б.З. – Гошина бывшая зазноба – перестала щебетать с подружками и неприязненно смотрела на него. Юра приосанился и руку оставил. Прогресс пошел.  
\- И что теперь предлагаешь делать? – все-таки запаниковал Гоша.  
\- А о чем ты с Милой договаривался? То и делать. Чего там надо?  
Гоша отдал подошедшему официанту вилку и взял меню. Официант странно посмотрел на Юру и тот занервничал. Неужели догадался? Гоша полистал меню и заказал Юре зеленый чай и десерт с непонятным и невкусным названием.  
\- Эй, я и сам могу! - возмутился Юра шепотом.  
\- Юрка, - Гоша зыркнул в сторону уходящего официанта и потер пальцами переносицу. – Лучше молчи.  
Юра сообразил, что его давно сломавшийся голос на девичий не потянет, а фальцет звучал на редкость фальшиво, Мила уже оборжала и тоже советовала помалкивать.  
Гоша достал телефон и что-то быстро напечатал. Потом прошептал:  
\- Юрка, колени.  
\- Что колени?  
\- Сдвинь их уже.  
Гоша опустил руку под стол и сунулся к Юриным коленям. Юра хлопнул его по ладони, отталкивая, и снова заметил злющий взгляд Г.Б.З.  
\- Ну, что будем делать?  
Гоша глотнул какао и растерянно посмотрел на Юру. Юра его понимал: он тоже не знал, что надо делать. Пришлось брать инициативу в свои руки.  
\- Сделай вид, что ты рассказываешь мне что-то, и поживее, - прошипел он. – Давай!  
Гоша задумчиво закатил глаза:  
\- О чем?  
\- Да хоть о своей произвольной, только быстрее уже.  
Гоша начал долго и пространно вещать о теме своей произвольной программы и в процессе расслабился, даже начал выразительно жестикулировать и улыбаться. Юра кивал и невнятно поддакивал. Г.Б.З. вертела головой, как сова. Юра хищно улыбнулся и впился в десерт, явно низкокалорийный, но вкусный. Гошан в этом шарил и порой подкармливал оголодавших Юру с Милой, да так, что Яков придраться не мог. Даже Лилия не могла. А Виктор и сам пристраивался, хотя с его-то железным желудком и мощным метаболизмом лишних калорий опасаться не стоило.  
Гоша как раз перешел к описанию третьего прыжка в программе, когда Г.Б.З. выскочила из-за стола, зло стрельнула взглядом и выбежала из кафе, накинув плащ на локоть. Юра пригляделся: ее подружки не прятали злорадные улыбки и в побег Г.Б.З. они точно внесли больший вклад, чем воодушевившийся Гоша. Юре стало на миг жалко её, но потом он вспомнил потерянные глаза Гошки и истерику Г.Б.З., которую из телефона слышала половина катка, и жалость испарилась.  
\- Программа клевая, - оценил Юра. – Но прыжки убойные. Не сдохнешь?  
Гоша пафосно заявил, что нет, и потянулся за вибрирующим телефоном.  
\- Это она? – шепотом спросил Юра, но Гошка отрицательно мотнул головой, быстро напечатал что-то в ответ.  
Юра допил чай и вопросительно посмотрел на Гошку.  
\- Где Мила? – поинтересовался тот.  
\- А тебе зачем? – уточнил Юра. Гошка выглядел благодушно, но кто знает. Вдруг все же обиделся и жаждет мести?  
\- Поговорить надо, - туманно ответил Гоша и Юра указал на окно, из которого виднелась Милина лавочка.  
Гоша поднялся, расплатился с официантом, предвосхищая Юрино возмущение и выхватил куртку у него из рук, накидывая на плечи. Подруги Г.Б.З. жадно смотрели на них и смакуя информацию для будущих сплетен. Г.Б.З. все перескажут в деталях.  
На выходе их остановил официант.  
\- Что-то не так? – удивился Гошка.  
\- Можно ваш автограф? – официант протянул ручку и блокнот.  
Они переглянулись.  
\- Мой? – уточнил Гошка.  
\- Вас обоих, - радостно поправил официант.  
Юра сдержал порыв хлопнуть ладонью по лицу.  
\- Чтоб никому… Понял? – предупредил он, оставляя быстрый росчерк на листке. Пихнул блокнот Гошке.  
\- Конечно, - кивнул официант. – Иначе Бабичева меня убьет.  
\- А, так ты и есть ее знакомый?  
\- В школе учились вместе, - подтвердил официант и скрылся в кафе, баюкая блокнот.

Гоша буквально перелетел дорогу, стремясь встретиться с Милой. Судя по его лицу, он очень многое хотел ей сказать, и Юра приотстал, чтобы не попасть под горячую руку. Мила гордо скрестила руки и убегать не собиралась, уверенная в своей правоте.  
Юра остановился. Хотелось сбежать от них к метро.  
\- Куда!? – хором выкрикнули Мила и Гошка.  
\- Домой, куда еще, - буркнул Юра.  
\- Один, в таком виде? Подожди немного.  
\- Я вас дожидаться не буду, - честно признался он.  
\- Я попросил Виктора забрать тебя.  
Юре жар бросился в лицо.  
\- Нахрена ты ему рассказал!?  
\- Куртку застегни, - невозмутимо посоветовала Мила. – Блузку спрячь. И нормально будет.  
\- А лицо?  
\- Что фигуристу грим, не привыкать, - подключился Гошка.  
Юра застонал и повертел головой в поискать пути для отступления. Показываться Виктору в таком виде очень не хотелось. Это не Гошка и не Мила. Подначивать будет неделю и припоминать при каждом удобном случае. Ну нафиг. Или, что еще хуже, вообще промолчит. Юра тогда сгорит от стыда.  
На парковку возле кафе подъехала знакомая до боли машина. Юра шагнул назад, Мила с Гошкой поймали его за оба локтя.  
\- Юрка, не дури, - сказал Гоша. По его лицу Юра видел, что он не поняла, в чем проблема. А вот Мила широко раскрыла глаза и молчала. Юра ощутил, как уши буквально налились кровью.  
Виктор шел навстречу, издалека помахал рукой, улыбнулся, как ни в чем не бывало. Юра спешно рванул молнию куртки и запоздало осознал, что куртка была Милы и Виктор может ее узнать.  
Виктор посмотрел на Гошу и Милу, вместо Юриных локтей вцепившихся друг в друга, и кивнул Юре:  
\- Пойдем? Тебя куда отвезти?  
Юра посмотрел на Милу. Изначально он планировал ехать сначала к ней, переодеться, а потом уже домой, но Мила явно пока никуда не собиралась. Юра не хотел ей мешать. Но дома была Лилия и уж ей Юра показываться в таком виде не стал бы.  
\- Ага, ясно, - глаза Виктора засверкали. – Тогда ко мне.  
Юра поежился:  
\- Зачем это?  
\- Переоденешься, а потом отвезу к Лилии. Что-нибудь твое у меня точно завалялось. А если нет, возьмешь из моего.  
\- Свалится, - фыркнул Юра.  
\- Скажем Лилии, что ты упал в лужу. Лучше так, чем ничего, - лукаво улыбнулся Виктор и посмотрел Юре за спину. Юра обернулся: Мила и Гоша предательски слиняли и о чем-то спорили, шутливо толкаясь на ходу.  
В машине Виктора было тепло и Юра осторожно откинул капюшон. Виктор беззастенчиво пялился. У Юры снова загорелись уши.  
\- Что? – резко спросил он.  
\- Ничего, - Виктор улыбнулся и повернулся к дороге. – Просто тебе идет.  
\- Издеваешься?  
\- Совсем нет. Честно. – Виктор немного помолчал. Юра насторожился. – Чаю хочешь?  
\- Уже напился.  
\- Брось, у меня очень хороший чай, - проникновенно заявил Виктор. – Не пожалеешь.  
Как всегда, по его лицу было не понять, шутит он или всерьез. Но глаза улыбались. Юра стер тыльной стороной запястья остатки блеска с губ.  
\- Идет. 


End file.
